Le chef a toujours raison
by jimiilolita
Summary: Bon alors ces trois postes de capitaines toujours vacants, on les remplis par quoi ? Tout le monde a son idée sur la question, ce qui va faire un conseil des capitaines un peu agité ! 1/10 Attention, humour vaseux et cochonneries au programme. Cadeau pour Emeline.
1. Article 1

Manga : Bleach

Auteurs : Jimi et Loli

Genre : humour, parodie, romance, yaoi, ficlet

Rating : dans le doute, on va dire M

Statut : en cours, 10 chapitre prévus

Disclaimer : on devrait traîner Tite Kubo devant la CPI pour avoir créé tant de perso magnifiques pour en faire de la soupe sans saveur au bout de quatre arcs

CECI EST UN CADEAU POUR ÉMELINE (parce qu'en bon pervers que nous sommes, on a toujours eu un faible pour les lycéennes), et voici la commande qu'elle avait passé au Père Noël :

_« Il s'agirait d'un Jushiro/Kyoraku allié à un soupçon de Shinji/Rose (ou, je sais, ce n'est pas banal mais je suis amoureuse de ces deux-là) où il serait question à un moment donné d'un conseil de capitaines (mythique entre vos mains !) qui tournerait mal. Parce que les lemons, plus ou moins bon, certes, peuplent le site, mais peu sont alliés un humour à toute épreuve. comme je l'avais dis pour "Y'va avoir du sport" : humour et érotisme sont le cocktail le plus délicieux des fanfics ! J'en commande donc une coupe ! Je dois avouer que je ne sais guère dans quelle situation les placer, j'avais seulement seulement envie d'un conseil de capitaine qui dégénérait sévèrement où on assisterait à une brusque désertion de certains capitaine bien précis. ça se situerait après la guerre contre Aizen, avec les nouveaux capitaines vizards. Tiens, et si le conseil portait sur l'acceptation ou non des vizards comme capitaines, avec des parallèles portant sur les vizards en question ?"_

On n'a donc pas fait dans la dentelle, et on espère que ça te plaira.

* * *

**LE CHEF A TOUJOURS RAISON **

**Règlement intérieur du Gotei 13 en 10 articles **

* * *

**Article 1**

**Le chef a toujours raison **

En principe, tous les capitaines du Gotei 13 ont le même rang. En réalité, quand Yamamoto a besoin de prendre une décision sérieuse, voir intelligente, il réunit ses trois capitaines les plus anciens, les plus fiables, les plus forts, et les moins susceptibles de faire dégénérer une réunion en merdier général.

Après bien sûr, il y a un conseil des capitaines, au moins pour la forme, pour faire accepter aux autres capitaines la décision qui a été prise avant. Oui, le Gotei 13 n'est pas une société égalitaire, et c'est encore heureux.

Il était près de deux heures du matin, mais Yamamoto n'avait pas d'heure, ou plutôt, il n'avait qu'une heure : la sienne. Et les autres devaient gentiment s'aligner sur son heure et faire comme si c'était normal de bosser à une heure du matin. Retsu Unohana souriait paisiblement en écoutant ses deux kohai se battre pour savoir lequel aurait le meilleur argument face à leur supérieur. Les deux kohai en question rivalisaient d'intelligence pour défendre leur point de vue.

« Je reste persuadé que c'est une idée dangereuse. Pas mauvaise, mais dangereuse, qui sait quel nouveaux troubles cela peut apporter. D'ailleurs, il faut bien comprendre que le Seireitei a changé depuis le temps, les divisions ont changé, quelle sera leur capacité d'adaptation ?

- On parle de capitaines, là. Jushiro, je sais que pour toi ce seront toujours des "petits bouts d'chou", mais en vrai, ce sont des bourrins comme les autres.

- Je n'ai jamais parlé de « petits bouts d'chou » !

- Aujourd'hui, non, mais à l'époque...

- A l'époque, c'était à l'époque, aujourd'hui, c'est aujourd'hui. Et c'est bien ce que j'essaye de vous faire comprendre : ils reviennent de loin, il faudrait peut-être repenser plus en profondeur leur place au Seireitei et le rôle qu'ils vont être amené à jouer.

- Nan, mais là franchement, je peux pas te laisser dire ça sans réagir, Jushiro. Si on commence à se prendre la tête sur ce que chacun doit faire au Seireitei, on n'a pas fini de réfléchir.

- Et certains pourraient faire leur valise sur l'heure.

- Retsu... c'est bas ça.

- Si tu te sens visé, capitaine Kyoraku, ça ne me regarde pas.

- Je parlais pas pour moi, je pensais à tous ces pauvres bougres qui n'ont pas les moyens de réfléchir autant que nous.

Les capitaines, atterrés, se réfugièrent dans le silence, jusqu'au moment où Kyoraku émit un petit ricanement.

- Hin hin hin...

Et s'attira les regards réprobateurs de ses collègues.

- Nan, je pensais à la onzième division. Bon, sinon à part ça, y'a des trucs importants à voir avant le conseil de demain ?

- Attends, attends, l'interrompit Ukitake en levant la main. On n'en a pas fini, je conteste toujours cette décision. Je tiens exprimer formellement mon opposition.

L'air blasé de Yamamoto lui apprit qu'il s'en foutait formellement de son opposition.

- Sait-on seulement s'ils adhèrent à ce que le Gotei 13 est devenu.

- Ben on peut pas dire que ça a beaucoup changé en un siècle.

- Sont-ils d'accord ? Persista Ukitake, en foudroyant son ami du regard.

- On leur a proposé sans exercer aucune pression. S'ils avaient des réserves, ils ont pu les exprimer à ce moment-là, énonça patiemment le capitaine-commandant.

- Qui leur a demandé leur avis ?

- Je l'ai fait, Ukitake, c'est moi qui suis allée proposer aux capitaines Hirako, Kensei et Rose de reprendre leur poste au sein du Gotei 13, fit le capitaine de la quatrième division.

Cette-fois Jushiro en eut le souffle coupé d'indignation, et se tourna vers Yamamoto pour tousser cette même indignation à son visage.

- C'est ça que vous appelez ne pas exercer de pressions ! Vous envoyez Unohana les embaucher !

- Et alors, ça a marché.

- J'aimerais que ça soit clair, j'ai joué un rôle de messager, en aucun cas de...

- Ne prononce pas le mot auquel je pense, Retsu, c'est... hem.

- D'homme de main... ou de femme de main.

Kyoraku, fier de sa trouvaille, adressa un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre à son ami qui le tança du regard.

_Tu es tordu._

_C'est sûr, mais si tu as eu la même image en tête que moi quand j'ai dit ''femme de main'', tu l'es tout autant !_

- Hem.

- Oui, désolé Retsu. Mais ça ne change rien au problème initial. Nous allons au devant de sérieux problèmes en réintégrant les wizards.

- Tous ne sont pas réintégrés.

- D'abord qui vous dit qu'ils seront acceptés par leurs hommes ? Et qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'ils reprendront leur poste en toute sérénité avec le lourd passif qu'ils ont ? Capitaine Yamamoto... songez-y sérieusement.

Le capitaine commandant fit son regard « j'ai l'air d'être en train de déconner là ?» et se racla la gorge.

- Est-ce tout ce que vous avez à dire sur le sujet ?

- Oui.

- Oui commandant.

- Bien sûr.

Les trois capitaines s'entre-regardèrent avec suspicion.

- Alors la décision est prise.

- Voyons commandant, c'est insensé, on n'a pas fini d'en discuter, nous sommes en profond désaccord, protesta Ukitake, toujours aussi indigné.

- Je suis bien d'accord, renchérit Kyoraku qui n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de démontrer à quel point il avait raison et son ami, tort.

Unohana garda le silence mais le regard faussement bienveillant qu'elle lança aux deux hommes trahissait sans aucune ambiguïté son irritation.

- Les 46 ont déjà donné leur accord tacite pour ces affectations.

- Tacite ? S'enquit Ukitake qui était bien décidé à se battre bec et ongles pour faire entendre son point de vue.

Unohana hocha la tête.

- Une de leur décision de l'année passée indique que le titulaire du grade de capitaine est propriétaire de son grade et le demeure tant qu'il n'est pas formellement dégradé par la Cour.

Jushiro faillit tomber de sa chaise pour la dixième fois depuis le début de leur réunion.

- Vous êtes en train de dire qu'ils sont toujours capitaines. Et n'ont jamais cessé de l'être.

- En d'autres termes, oui c'est ça.

- Est ce que ça invalide les nominations de Tosen, Ichimaru et Aizen ?

Retsu haussa les épaules et sourit en coin.

- Les 46 sont en train de plancher sur la question, fit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

- En gros, on devrait avoir la réponse définitive d'ici une petite dizaine d'années.

Yamamoto se racla la gorge et rappela ses troupes à l'ordre.

- Veuillez vous dispensez de ce genre de persiflage, capitaine Kyoraku. »

Mais cela ne trompa personne, le capitaine-commandant était le premier ravi de la lenteur et l'incapacité à agir et décider de la Chambre des 46, ça lui laissait les coudées franches pendant ce temps.

Ukitake soupira profondément et croisa les mains sur sa poitrine.

« Il faut en débattre en en conseil des capitaines.

Les deux autres le regardèrent d'un air parfaitement choqué.

- Tu n'y penses pas Jushiro.

- Ukitake, tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on a débattu de quelque chose en conseil des capitaines ?

Le capitaine secoua la tête, guettant son supérieur, toujours aussi placide, mais dont la curiosité avait été piquée par la proposition insensée.

- Après tout, ça fait presque cinquante ans qu'aucune décision collégiale n'a été prise par le Conseil.

- Et ça marche très bien comme ça, merci. »

Un silence expectatif s'abattit sur les capitaines et petit à petit, les regards se tournèrent vers Yamamoto. Ce dernier eut, à la grande surprise de tous, un rictus machiavélique.

« Très bien, très bien. Capitaine Unohana, préparez vos équipes de secours d'intervention d'urgence. Nous allons débattre en conseil des capitaines. »

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Comme toujours, vos commentaires sont désirés et aimés... tout comme vous merveilleux lecteurs ! (oui, c'est de la lèche, mais on est capable de tout pour avoir des reviews)


	2. Article 7

Manga : Bleach

Auteurs : Jimi et Loli

Genre : humour, parodie, romance, yaoi, ficlet

Rating : dans le doute, on va dire M

Statut : en cours, 10 chapitre prévus

Disclaimer : on devrait traîner Tite Kubo devant la CPI pour avoir créé tant de perso magnifiques pour en faire de la soupe sans saveur au bout de quatre arcs

CECI EST UN CADEAU POUR ÉMELINE (parce qu'en bon pervers que nous sommes, on a toujours eu un faible pour les lycéennes), et voici la commande qu'elle avait passé au Père Noël :

_« Il s'agirait d'un Jushiro/Kyoraku allié à un soupçon de Shinji/Rose (ou, je sais, ce n'est pas banal mais je suis amoureuse de ces deux-là) où il serait question à un moment donné d'un conseil de capitaines (mythique entre vos mains !) qui tournerait mal. Parce que les lemons, plus ou moins bon, certes, peuplent le site, mais peu sont alliés un humour à toute épreuve. comme je l'avais dis pour "Y'va avoir du sport" : humour et érotisme sont le cocktail le plus délicieux des fanfics ! J'en commande donc une coupe ! Je dois avouer que je ne sais guère dans quelle situation les placer, j'avais seulement seulement envie d'un conseil de capitaine qui dégénérait sévèrement où on assisterait à une brusque désertion de certains capitaine bien précis. ça se situerait après la guerre contre Aizen, avec les nouveaux capitaines vizards. Tiens, et si le conseil portait sur l'acceptation ou non des vizards comme capitaines, avec des parallèles portant sur les vizards en question ?"_

On n'a donc pas fait dans la dentelle, et on espère que ça te plaira.

* * *

**LE CHEF A TOUJOURS RAISON **

**Règlement intérieur du Gotei 13 en 10 articles **

* * *

**Article 7**

**Le chef n'est jamais en retard, il a été retenu ailleurs **

Le conseil des capitaines commençait vers neuf heures ce matin-là, autant dire qu'à neuf heures pétantes, il manquait encore Kyoraku,Zaraki, Kuchiki et Kurotsuchi. Sur un total de dix capitaines, ça faisait un honorable tiers de retardataires.

Yamamoto faisait semblant d'être imperturbable, alors qu'en fait il maudissait le jour où il avait décidé d'instituer cette réunion mensuelle des capitaines. Tant qu'à faire, le Gotei 13 ne se serait pas plus mal porté avec une réunion de capitaine par an, et lui prenant des décisions que tout le monde serait obligé d'appliquer sans discuter. Il faut dire aussi que parmi les capitaines présents, y'en avait au moins trois qui savaient déjà de quoi il retournait (Ukitake et Unohana naturellement, et puis Soi Fon parce qu'elle avait des yeux et des oreilles dans toutes les capitaineries) et un qui se foutait royalement de ce qui allait se dire (oui, c'est Hitsugaya, c'était uniquement parce que Matsumoto l'avait poussé hors de sa capitainerie pour faire la fête qu'il était présent). L'un dans l'autre, il n'y avait guère que Komamura qui était réellement intéressé par l'objet de leur réunion.

Finalement, Kyoraku arriva, la bouche en cœur, et sourit de toutes ses dents blanches.

« Désolé... réveil difficile. »

Et il adressa une moue tellement suggestive que Soi Fon dut lever les yeux au ciel, Komamura dut toussoter d'un air gêné, et Histugaya rougit violemment, les yeux écarquillés. Et oui, c'est beau d'être jeune et puceau.

Au bout d'une nouvelle poignée de minutes assez pesante, le très noble et très coincé capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki daigna enfin combler l'assemblée de son auguste présence. Il ne formula ni excuse, ni explication, et jeta simplement un regard insupportable de supériorité sur le groupe des capitaines à tel point que chacun rêva secrètement d'une manière particulièrement cruelle de l'humilier publiquement (sauf Komamura qui est la noblesse d'esprit personnifié).

Finalement, Unohana adressa un sourire affable au capitaine, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle venait de le dépecer vivant mentalement.

« Bonjour capitaine Kuchiki. »

Ce dernier eut tout de même un petit mouvement de tête prudent. La légende raconte qu'un jour un puissant shinigami a manqué de respect au capitaine Unohana... ses restes ne furent jamais retrouvés, et depuis, tout le monde se méfie.

_"Parfois j'aimerais bien le voir se faire sauter par son crétin de vice-capitaine._

_- Sunshui !_

_- Oh quoi. C'est de notoriété publique._

_- Ça ne t'autorise pas une telle vulgarité._

_- Que veux-tu je suis un homme simple._

_- Tu n'as même pas l'excuse du manque d'éducation."_

Le plus grand séducteur du Seireitei (élu pour la huitième année de suite par l'association des femmes shinigamis comme le prédateur sexuel le plus dangereux parmi les hauts gradés du Gotei 13, ex-aequo avec Domoniku Suturosu Kan ), eut une expression particulièrement lubrique.

_"Mais je ne demande qu'à être éduqué._

_- Hem !_

_- Mais Retsu... c'est vrai que Byakuya couche avec son vice-capitaine._

_- N'aggrave pas ton cas, Sunshui._

_- Ahlala, ce que vous pouvez être vieux jeux tous les deux."_

Pendant une petite demi heure, les capitaines se dispersèrent, en conversation muette, en conversation à voix basse, voire en conversation à voix haute, claire et intelligible, sauf un qui garda son silence de dépressif chronique. Et ce jusqu'à ce que, sur le coup des dix heures moins vingt, Zaraki daigne enfin présenter sa personne au conseil des capitaine.

« Putain, Ayasegawa avait raison, c'était bien à neuf heures.

- Tu lui dois plein de sous maintenant Ken-chan, miaula Yachiru, perché sur l'épaule de son capitaine.

- Pas autant qu'Ikkaku, se consola le capitaine en s'installant à sa place autour de la table.

Comme le silence s'était installé également au même endroit (à la table quoi, allez, faites un effort, faut suivre là), et que tout le monde le regardait, Zaraki haussa les épaules.

- Ben quoi les gars, on n'est pas venu là pour s'regarder dans l'blanc des yeux. Alors c'est quoi le problème du jour ? »

Yamamoto eut un petit plissement des yeux qui voulait dire « je te tues pas parce que je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ». Et Sasakibe se résigna.

« Nous allons commencer sans le capitaine Kurotsuchi.

- Pour ce qu'il sert de toute façon dans ces réunions, persifla Soi Fon qui reçut l'assentiment muet de Hitsugaya et celui, sonore de Zaraki.

- Ouais, faut dire que les réunions servent déjà pas à grand chose. »

Aucun des autres capitaine n'osa regarder en direction du commandant dont la patience était tout sauf proverbiale. Seulement Byakuya soupira tellement ostensiblement qu'il aurait fallu être à la fois sourd, aveugle et crétin pour ne pas le percevoir. Ce qui eut le don de désappointer Zaraki un tout petit peu (si on aime les euphémismes).

« T'as un commentaire, Kuchiki ?

- J'imagine que vous étiez très occupé à votre tâche pour arriver en retard.

_"Il est gonflé le petit quand même, lui aussi est arrivé à la bourre._

_- Oui, mais lui s'est abstenu d'insulter un collègue absent. _

_- C'est vrai, il préfère insulter ceux qui sont présents."_

- Et ouais, je suis indispensable à mes hommes, moi.

Kuchiki ne frémit pas d'un poil et se contenta de rétorquer d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

- C'est vrai que vu vos hommes... »

_"Woua... c'est qu'il montre les crocs le petit_, s'extasia Kyoraku au moment où Unohana avait décidé que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour une dispute digne d'une cour de récré.

_- Hem."_

Le « hem » télépathique fit l'effet d'un électrochoc aux deux capitaines qui se turent immédiatement.

Yamamoto eut un regard presque reconnaissant à la capitaine et il réunit ses mains sous ses yeux, le bout de chaque doigt collé à celui de son homologue de l'autre main.

« Je vous ai réuni ici pour discuter d'une question capitale.

"… _du Japon, c'est Edo !_

_- Kyoraku, c'est ridicule. Tes jeux de mots ne sont pas drôles, et de nos jours, elle s'appelle Tokyo la capitale du Japon._

_- Quoi ? Mais ça change presque tous les deux siècles !"_

Tous ceux qui ne suivaient pas les échanges muets se demandèrent pourquoi Ukitake se prit la tête entre les mains, et tous ceux qui les suivaient furent tentés de l'imiter.

- Une question capitale, en effet, reprit Yamamoto comme si de rien n'était, à savoir, la nomination de capitaines pour les troisième, cinquième et neuvième division. »

Un silence méditatif accueillit l'annonce dans un recueillement quasi religieux. Chacun avait son idée sur qui devait être capitaine, et qui ne devait pas l'être, certains avaient même leur idée toute personnelle sur l'utilité réelle des capitaines. Mais personne ne se serait aventuré à faire une proposition avant Yamamoto.

Le vice-capitaine Sasakibe se lissa la moustache avant de déplier un rouleau sous ses yeux.

« Avant d'étudier toute autre hypothèse, nous aimerions préciser que certaines recommandations sont parvenues au bureau de la première division concernant certains shinigamis déjà en poste. Pour préserver la bonne foi du débat, je me dois de mentionner ces diverses recommandations. »

Le silence qui régnait toujours sur l'assemblée ne laissait aucun doute planer : personne ne voyait en quoi la bonne foi était nécessaire au débat. Bien au contraire, c'était une réunion de capitaines, plus les participants étaient mal intentionnés, plus la discussion devenait intéressante.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Comme toujours, vos commentaires sont désirés et aimés... tout comme vous merveilleux lecteurs ! (oui, c'est de la lèche, mais on est capable de tout pour avoir des reviews)


	3. Article 2

Manga : Bleach

Auteurs : Jimi et Loli

Genre : humour, parodie, romance, yaoi, ficlet

Rating : dans le doute, on va dire M

Statut : en cours, 10 chapitre prévus

Disclaimer : on devrait traîner Tite Kubo devant la CPI pour avoir créé tant de perso magnifiques pour en faire de la soupe sans saveur au bout de quatre arcs

CECI EST UN CADEAU POUR ÉMELINE (parce qu'en bon pervers que nous sommes, on a toujours eu un faible pour les lycéennes), et voici la commande qu'elle avait passé au Père Noël :

_« Il s'agirait d'un Jushiro/Kyoraku allié à un soupçon de Shinji/Rose (ou, je sais, ce n'est pas banal mais je suis amoureuse de ces deux-là) où il serait question à un moment donné d'un conseil de capitaines (mythique entre vos mains !) qui tournerait mal. Parce que les lemons, plus ou moins bon, certes, peuplent le site, mais peu sont alliés un humour à toute épreuve. comme je l'avais dis pour "Y'va avoir du sport" : humour et érotisme sont le cocktail le plus délicieux des fanfics ! J'en commande donc une coupe ! Je dois avouer que je ne sais guère dans quelle situation les placer, j'avais seulement seulement envie d'un conseil de capitaine qui dégénérait sévèrement où on assisterait à une brusque désertion de certains capitaine bien précis. ça se situerait après la guerre contre Aizen, avec les nouveaux capitaines vizards. Tiens, et si le conseil portait sur l'acceptation ou non des vizards comme capitaines, avec des parallèles portant sur les vizards en question ?"_

On n'a donc pas fait dans la dentelle, et on espère que ça te plaira.

* * *

**LE CHEF A TOUJOURS RAISON **

**Règlement intérieur du Gotei 13 en 10 articles **

* * *

**Article 2**

**Même quand le chef a tort, il a raison d'avoir tort**

« Il convient de rappeler clairement les règles qui président à la nomination des capitaines du Gotei 13, fit Sasakibe d'un ton morne. »

Certains firent la grimace, Hitsugaya soupira sans la moindre discrétion, Kenpachi commença vaillamment à se curer la narine droite de l'index, et Ukitake partit d'une nouvelle quinte de toux pour dissimuler l'embarras général.

« Premièrement, peut devenir capitaine tout officier qui vainc en combat régulier et singulier son capitaine devant les hommes de sa division. »

_C'est vachement utile pour remplacer Aizen..._ ironisa Kyoraku.

_S'il-te-plaît, fais semblant d'être bien élevé au moins une fois pendant ce conseil._

_Ts ts tss... Jushiro, qui de nous deux a un faible pour les garçons mal élevés ?_

_Shunsui !_

« Deuxièmement, la candidature d'un officier doit être soutenue par trois capitaine et approuvée par six autres capitaines dont le capitaine-commandant. Et troisièmement, la candidature... »

A ce stade-là du monologue monocorde de Sasakibe, tout le monde avait décroché, et personne ne se souciait plus de la manière dont les capitaines parvenaient à leur poste. Pour peu qu'on leur ait réellement demandé leur avis (ce dont on s'était bien gardé), la plupart des capitaines déjà en poste aurait approuvé n'importe qu'elle candidature, pourvu que cela mette fin à l'interminable conseil qui se profilait sous leurs yeux.

Mais comme le monde est bien fait, personne ne demandait leur avis aux capitaines avant de les convoquer en réunion, manquerait plus que ça.

« Passons maintenant à l'examen des diverses recommandations qui nous sont parvenues. »

Ukitake sera les dents. Il ne faisait aucune doute que les recommandations reçues concernaient toutes des officiers très compétents, et probablement tout à fait susceptibles de devenir capitaines un jour ou l'autre. Mais les dés étaient déjà jetés, les capitaines à venir déjà décidés. Examiner les candidatures ne serait qu'un exercice intellectuel pour la forme. Sauf bien sûr, si quelqu'un décidait de mettre un peu de mauvais esprit dans tout ça.

« Comment avez-vous pu trouver des officiers dignes du rang de capitaine ?

Un silence atterré salua la remarque.

- Capitaine Kurotsuchi. Merci de nous honorer de votre présence. Et merci de cette intervention particulièrement pertinente.

Le capitaine fautif trouva bon de ne pas exprimer le moindre mot d'excuse ou d'explication, seul un sourire pervers laissait imaginer qu'il avait été très occupé à un tas d'expériences marrantes qui l'avait empêcher de se rendre à l'heure au conseil des capitaines.

« Les recommandations donc, reprit Sasakibe qui en avait de plus en plus marre de servir de secrétaire à l'assemblée des capitaines qui lui manquaient tous du respect le plus élémentaire alors qu'il était plus ancien qu'eux, et certainement plus balèze, pour peu qu'on lui permette de faire autre chose que de caresser de la paperasse. Elle concernent, vous vous en doutez bien, certains vice-capitaines.

-Y'a vraiment des vice-capitaines qui ont postulé pour les postes libres ? Ils sont gonflés !

- Capitaine Zaraki, fit Sasakibe, merci de votre intervention si pertinente, sans laquelle notre conseil se serait trouvé particulièrement appauvri.

Cette fois-ci, la plupart des capitaines perçurent l'ironie et Hitsugaya se permit même un petit ricanement discret mais audible.

- Fous-toi de ma gueule, Sasakibe, mais ils sont tous branques les vice-capitaines.

- Hé ! Protesta une touffe de cheveux rose.

- Chut toi !

- Mpf ! Fit la petite vice-capitaine, vexée.

- Je vous trouve singulièrement dur, capitaine Zaraki, murmura Unohana. Parmi les vice-capitaines, il y en certainement qui sont à la hauteur.

Komamura acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Certains sont très capables.

- Vas-y, balance les noms, grogna Soi Fon.

- Heuuu...

Un silence de mort emplit la pièce. Personne ne pouvait solliciter son propre officier. Après tout, ceux qui avaient un vice-capitaine vraiment capable, préféraient cent fois le garder à leur service que l'envoyer faire le bonheur d'une autre division. Et ceux qui n'en avaient pas, ne pouvaient pas décemment présenter leur candidature.

Kyoraku eut un petit air satisfait qui disait "qu'est-ce je vous disais déjà ?" et Ukitake leva les yeux au ciel.

- La question des vice-capitaines est donc réglée.

- Pas tout à fait. J'ai quand même de sérieuses recommandations pour Rangiku Matsumoto, Hisagi Shuhei et Abarai Renji, intervint le capitaine de la treizième division.

- D'accord, d'accord, que.. quoi ? Renji ?

Ukitake hocha la tête.

- Quel est le... l'irresponsable... qui a recommandé Renji pour un poste de capitaine ?

Byakuya eut un toussotement embarrassé.

- Byakuya ?

- Je n'ai pas à fournir d'explication.

- Tu crois vraiment que Renji peut devenir capitaine ? Ou c'est juste pour te débarrasser de lui ? »

_Bon sang, je ne comprends plus rien._

_Ou alors il est humilié de se faire sauter par un simple vice-capitaine et veut le faire grimper en grade pour qu'il puisse le grimper sans que ce soit déshonorant._

_Shunsui, tu dépasses les bornes._

_Ah oui ?_

Le capitaine le plus dévergondé de sa génération lorgna son cadet à l'autre bout de la table et eut un hochement de tête satisfait.

Byakuya, qui maîtrisait aussi pas mal la discussion muette venait de pâlir comme un mort et fusillait Kyoraku du regard.

_Tu paries que j'ai raison._

_Je ne parie rien du tout, écoutons les recommandations._

Une voix éteinte s'éleva d'un côté de la table.

« Qui a recommandé Matsumoto ? »

Apparemment, le fait que son vice-capitaine soit potentiellement éligible au poste de capitaine ne plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout, à Hitsugaya. Le fait qu'un garçon surdoué et sociopathe de dix ans s'attache de manière quasi possessive à une femme dotée d'attributs mammaires fort généreux et soumise à ses ordres aurais pu intéresser prodigieusement un psychanalyste, voir faire l'objet d'une thèse sur le transfert, mais en l'occurrence, cela fit ricaner presque tout le monde (oui presque, parce que le dernier qui a vu ricaner Yamamoto n'est plus là pour le raconter et parce que Kurotsuchi était déjà presque à moitié endormi).

Unohana eut un sourire affable, c'est-à-dire, flippant par inadvertance, et prit la parole, faisant taire d'un geste de la main son estimé collègue.

« Le vice-capitaine Matsumoto est un officier remarquable, il est tout à fait légitime de considérer qu'elle pourrait occuper de plus hautes fonctions à l'avenir.

Toshiro se renfrogna et fit la moue du garçonnet à qui on refuse une barbe à papa en pleine fête foraine.

- À l'avenir, oui...

Et tout sentirent que l'avenir en question avait plutôt intérêt à être le plus lointain possible.

- Y'a-t-il plus de trois oppositions à la promotion du vice-capitaine Matsumoto au rang de capitaine ? »

Kyoraku leva la main, Yamamoto leva la main (ben oui, ils sont quand même pour proposer d'autres candidats si vous avez suivi l'histoire), et Hitsugaya leva la main.

« Considérant l'état exceptionnel du chorum, trois veto suffisent à invalider la recommandation, ajouta Sasakibe. Faut dire aussi qu'avec trois capitaines à remplacer, il fallait obtenir l'unanimité si on voulait être admis capitaine.

- Passons à la candidature du vice-capitaine Shuhei Hisagi. Y'a-t-il des oppositions ? »

À nouveau, Kyoraku et Yamamoto levèrent la main, et cette fois-ci, Unohana se joignit à eux.

_À ton avis, pourquoi elle a soutenu la candidature de Rangiku et pas celle d'Hisagi ? _

_Solidarité féminine ?_

_Ou juste pour nous faire chier._

_Ou peut-être Retsu n'approuve-t-elle que deux des nouveaux candidats et pas le troisième..._

_Soi Fon ! Ça ne se fait pas d'intervenir dans une conversation privée !_

_Entièrement d'accord, démerdez-vous pour tenir vos conversations en privée à présent._

_Quelle rabat-joie !_

_« _Enfin, la candidature du vice-capitaine Abarai. Qui est opposé ?

Kyoraku leva la main, Yamamoto leva la main... et le troisième mousquetaire se fit prier.

Kyoraku se tourna vers son aînée et lui adressa une grimace angoissée et mima, au vu et au sus de tout le monde, un « SOS » muet, ce qui lui valu un coup de coude tout aussi peu discret de la part de son ami.

_Tu pourrais faire un effort pour être un minimum discret._

_Ouais, c'est vrai que vous avez été tellement discrets depuis le début._

_Soi Fon, c'est très impoli de persifler dans les conversations des grandes personnes !_

Si un regard avait pu tuer, il va sans dire qu'un quatrième siège de capitaine aurait été vacant.

Et finalement, ce fut Kenpachi qui leva la main.

- Zaraki ? S'étonna Unohana avec un soupçon de désapprobation au fond de la voix.

- Renji capitaine ? Faut pas se foutre de la gueule du monde non plus !

L'aura meurtrière de Byakuya Kuchiki envahit rapidement la salle du conseil, particulièrement destinée au capitaine de la onzième, à qui ça en remuait une sans faire bouger l'autre.

- Tu peux avoir tes vapeurs, Kuchiki, mais c'est pas un boulot pour Renji, il va se faire bouffer s'il porte un haori.

L'expression parfaitement sombre de Kuchiki semblait clamer à la face du monde qu'il en était parfaitement conscient et que, justement, c'était tout l'intérêt de soutenir sa candidature.

- Je sais qu'il est chiant, mais c'est pas une raison pour s'en débarrasser pour de bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu veuille sa mort ? »

_La brouette jamaïquaine, à tous les coups._

_Shunsui, s'il te tue à la sortie de cette réunion, je ne lèverai pas le petit doigt pour te défendre._

_Parle pas de petits doigts, ça m'excite._

« Bien, fit Yamamoto avec un calme faussement olympien qui aurait presque pu laisser croire qu'il n'avait rien suivi des conversations mutico-télépathiques qui égrenaient la réunion. En réalité, l'expression constipée du capitaine-commandant provenait, en grande partie, de la conscience aiguë des dialogues burlesques ayant lieu sous sous ses yeux et contre lesquels il ne pouvait rien faire. Le plus triste dans l'affaire était que les capitaines les moins attentifs étaient ses deux plus vieux élèves.

- Bien. Malheureusement, aucun candidat n'a retenu les suffrages nécessaires pour prétendre au poste de capitaine.

- Ouais c'est dommage...

Personne ne prit la peine de faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la remarque lourde d'ironie de Kenpachi. À moins qu'il n'y ait jamais eu la moindre ironie dans ses propos, mais tout de même, on n'est pas.

- Aussi, j'ai à proposer au conseil des capitaines, trois candidatures qui, pour inhabituelles qu'elles soient, semblent tomber parfaitement à propos.

Ménageant ses effets, le vieux croisa ses mains devant son visage, et ferma les yeux une seconde. Sasakibe lui aussi se recueillit religieusement un instant, tandis que Kurotsuchi étouffait un bâillement.

- Sasakibe, faites les entrer. »

Et à la surprise de pas grand monde (entre ceux qui étaient au courant, ceux qui le devinaient, ceux qui refusent de montrer le moindre signe de surprise même quand ils sont surpris et ceux qui s'en foutent royalement), entèrent Shinji Hirako, Kensei Muguruma et Rojuro Otobaribashi.

« Finalement, Renji, c'était pas si con comme idée » murmura Hitsugaya, résumant peu ou prou un avis largement partagé.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Comme toujours, vos commentaires sont désirés et aimés... tout comme vous merveilleux lecteurs ! (oui, c'est de la lèche, mais on est capable de tout pour avoir des reviews)


End file.
